Sothe and Tormod: 30 kisses
by Sunchaser55
Summary: This is a collection of various oneshots that revolve around Sothe and Tormod!


**Hey!! Whenever I'm bored in my college classes, I just end up writing oneshots. xD Now, I have a whole collection of SotheXTormod oneshots, so I thought I'd post them as a little collection on here. This was my third oneshot, but I wanted to post it first considering it's Christmas tomorrow! It's a little Christmas oneshot. Here's the summary: **

**_"Sothe doesn't know what to get his preppy mage friend for Christmas. When he approaches Tormod and asks him, the boy gives him a non-verbal answer as he shows Sothe a piece of mistletoe." _**

**Enjoy! And have a very merry Christmas!! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Christmas was supposed to be the happiest day of the year. It was where family and friends alike spent the day together, sharing and giving to all who were important to them. It was a day filled with joy and friendship.

At least that's what Sothe had heard. He'd never really paid all that much attention to the Christmases that had passed him by. When he was little, he and Micaiah had celebrated it a few times, though Micaiah had told him not to think about the gifts and presents. She'd told him that all they needed was each other's company.

But this year was different. He wanted to get a gift for Tormod, who had somehow crept up to the top of Sothe's friend list. He'd known Tormod from when the war with Mad King Ashnard had swallowed up the continent like the plague. Somehow, after a long while and under different circumstances, the two found themselves together again.

The two had grown close, though Sothe would never admit that. He was obviously more pleasant around the smaller boy, but he had never told Tormod that he'd somehow became his best friend. He assumed that Tormod could tell. That boy was pretty friendly either way, no matter how cold Sothe acted towards him anyway. But that was far from the point. The real problem was that Sothe didn't know what to get for him. What the hell would a kid like Tormod want for Christmas? A fire tome? Oh yeah… that was creative.

In order to obtain a few ideas, Sothe decided to approach Muarim. Muarim would have to know what Tormod liked. He'd raised the kid after all.

"Hey," Sothe wasn't the most social member of the group, but he managed to walk up to Muarim and tap his shoulder.

Muarim turned around, a smile appearing over his lips, "Oh, Sothe. What is it?"

Sothe scratched at the back of his head sheepishly, "It's about Tormod. Do you have any idea what he'd like for Christmas?"

"You're planning on getting something for him? How wonderful!" Muarim beamed, "Such a thoughtful friend you are, Sothe. I knew that you'd be a good friend to him. You were his first Beorc friend, did you know that?

"Sure…"

When Muarim realized that Sothe was watching him, waiting for an answer, the older man's smile disappeared. "Oh! Right, you need ideas…" he paused, clearly thinking to himself as his eyes drifted to the right, "Well… to be honest, the Little one has always told me that freeing Laguz from slavery and being with me was always good enough for him… He's always insisted that I don't get him anything. So he never gives me any ideas either. Normally, I just get him a novel or a fire tome."

'Go figure,' Sothe thought. But what kind of novels did Tormod like to read? He sighed… If he couldn't get any ideas from Muarim, then who else was there? Muarim had known the mage for the longest time.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Muarim suggested, "Maybe he'll actually cooperate with a friend."

That was true. If anyone knew Tormod better then Muarim, it would be Tormod himself.

"I was hoping that I could surprise him, but I guess that it would be the easiest thing to do," it sounded more like Sothe was talking to himself as he spoke.

Muarim nodded, "If you wanted to talk to him now, he's in his room with Vika. They're decorating a miniature Christmas tree together."

Sothe said a quick thank you, and then wandered off. With his long legs, it took no time at all for him to reach Tormod's tent.

Unable to knock, Sothe just pushed his way through the flap that acted as the tent's entrance. Tormod and Vika, a raven Laguz with vast ebony wings and long, wavy hair, turned their heads around to give Sothe a curious glance.

Tormod's blood red eyes brightened, "Hey, Sothe!!"

Sothe gave Tormod a wave as Vika welcomed him as well and then turned away so that she could return to her task.

Sothe approached the short redhead, wondering how to start. Would it seem odd if he openly asked him about what he wanted for Christmas?

"So, what's up?" Tormod asked ecstatically.

Sothe shrugged his shoulders, asking almost shyly, "I… I was wondering what you wanted for Christmas." A pink tinge rose in the skin of his face as he averted Tormod's gaze.

Intrigued, Tormod excitedly asked, "You wanna get something for me!?"

Silently, Sothe nodded.

Tormod crossed his arms, a playful smirk coming over his lips, "Hmmm… What do I want for Christmas…?" He giggled quietly as he reached for an ornament that sat on one of the fake tree's branches. Tormod brought the item in-between him and Sothe, shaking it lightly in his hand.

Vika turned her head and began to laugh.

"Mistletoe?" Sothe cocked an eyebrow.

Vika's laugh grew louder.

"What does mistletoe represent, Sothe?" Tormod asked in a musical voice.

His golden eyes widened. "What?" Sothe hissed, embarrassed by Vika's presence, "You're saying you want a kiss!? That's not a gift!… Wait, I get it; you're kidding, aren't you?"

"C'mon! All I want for Christmas is a kiss," the redhead pleaded.

Sothe continued to stare at him, wild eyed. He didn't know what to say. Not that Sothe had ever viewed Tormod as a very sane person, but that kid had finally lost whatever remained of his sanity!

Sothe closed his eyes for a moment as he shook his head from side to side in disbelief. Why had he even asked?

Tormod gave the troubled Sothe a teasing gaze, "Awwww, what's the matter? Haven't you ever kissed anyone before?"

Sothe flushed at the words. "Oh, and you have?" he challenged.

"Maybe."

"Well _maybe_ I've k-"

Without warning, Tormod brought himself up onto his tippy-toes and placed his lips over Sothe's, silencing him. Sothe stiffened, every muscle in his body tensing at the unexpected and unfamiliar action. But before long the taller boy found himself relaxing as a pleasurable sensation overwhelmed his lips. It was so… sensational. Sothe never would have thought that he could feel so much on just the surface of his lips.

When Tormod let his heels touch the ground, Sothe couldn't bear to open his eyes. How could he face the mage now? Or what seemed even harder to do was admit that he'd enjoyed the kiss. Whenever Tormod happened to be involved, why did everything become so problematic?

"Well?" Sothe couldn't read Tormod's expression considering he continued to hide his eyes, but it wasn't hard to hear the amusement in his tone, "It wasn't as bad as you thought, was it?" After Tormod paused, he added, "Though I guess that was my Christmas present, right? So I should be thanking _you._"

Sothe attempted to fight off a cherry-red blush, but felt his face heat up anyway. "Whatever," he mumbled, "Merry Christmas then." Hesitantly, Sothe opened a golden eye.

Tormod winked, "I guess you know how to celebrate new years and my birthday with me now. Don't forget too; I owe you. I still have a gift that I need to give to you for Christmas."

Sothe felt himself go redder at the thought of kissing Tormod again. He tried to chase such thoughts out of his head, but to no success.

The redhead nudged Sothe playfully as he walked by him, "Don't look so worried. I'm only teasing."

With a heavy sigh, Sothe turned away and tried his best to restore his cool.

One thing was for sure. Some things were better off left unsaid, especially when you were speaking with someone as unpredictable as Tormod… though part of him did long for another kiss.

But as he'd said before, who knew what would occur in the future- for that mage was unpredictable.

* * *

**I know that it's short, but I hoped that all of you readers liked it! I hope it brought a smile to your faces! :) Merry Christmas!!  
**


End file.
